Nightly Trouble
by LacrimaFD
Summary: Oneshot. In the middle of the night tiger general Klaw and Lammy get payed a visit by an unwanted intruder. ((It really bothers me hat in the character list the general and Mr.Pickle are not included :C))


**asklammyhtf** answered: Lammy is staying at Klaw's and comes in the middle of the night, trying to murder him and kidnap her?

In the middle of the night General Klaw woke up, feeling that something wasn't right. His first thought was that it might be because of the purple haired girl sleeping soundly in his arms. Actually she had been supposed to stay in the guest room for the night, but, after having complained about not being able to fall asleep again, because of a nightmare, she had asked to sleep this night with him in his bed. How could he have denied the wish of the scared and trembling girl?

Anyhow, usual a woman by his side didn't bother him, so it was more likely to be the soft breeze that got in through the open window that gave him goose bumps. But… he clearly remembered to have closed the windows. Fast he hoiced his claw hand and metal hit on metal.

The shrill sound woke up Lammy. The girl shrieked as she saw Mr. Pickle standing in front of the bed, holding his knife against the generals' metal claw. Once he had been her protector, but now he was the enemy.

The green haired man snarled as he glared angrily at his opponent. "You will pay for taking MY Lammy away from me!" "Oh shut it!" Finally the general managed to push the other away and send him stumbling against a wardrobe, giving the general enough time to get up. The general went for his revolver in his night table, but before he could even touch the handle Mr. Pickle tackled him. "Oh no, you don't!" Both males fell on the ground. Klaw had barely hit the ground as it started to rain fists down on him. Fast he puts his arms up in front of his face trying to protect it; it wouldn't take too long though until his opponent would break his defense. Eventually he managed to twist his hips beneath the other in the right position and managed throwing in off. Now he was the one trying to wrestle Mr. Prickle down, but the other wouldn't give in that easily. Mr. Pickle angered expression changed to a grin and the general screamed as he got the others knee pushed into his kidney. A kick to his head followed and he fell back to the ground while the green haired one got up. Klaw rolled to the side just in time to avoid the kick that had been aimed towards his throat. Backing away he got back up. "I'll take back what's mine!" Mr. Pickle roared and dashed towards him, swinging his fist towards Klaws head. He dodged beneath his arm and hit him in the ribs. Gasping the other stumbled, but fast regained his posture and made another dash for the general.

A gunshot cut through the night.

The general eyes widened as he saw Mr. Pickles lifeless body breaking down in front of him, with a bullet hole in his forehead. Still panting from the fight he looked up and saw Lammy holding his revolver. Smoke was crawling out of its barrel and vanished into thin air.

"Lammy." The general softly spoke her name as he saw thick tears run down the girls' cheeks. Carefully he took the gun from her and laid it aside, before he took her in his warm embrace. Her small frame was shacking violently due the sobs as she cried into his chest. "I-I'm so s-sorry." "It's alright. It was the right thing to do." Klaw gently stroke the back of the girl, but her sobbing only increased. "I… I k-killed him! How can you say it's alright!?" He let out a sigh. "See, Lammy, sometimes one has to be killed to save many others. He was a serial killer; he needed to be put down sooner or later." As true as his words were, the younger one found no comfort in them. Hours seemed to have passed until she had finally cried herself to sleep in the generals' arms. Laying her down in bed and pulling the blanket over her he hoped she would feel better in the morning. Klaw turned to ' corpse, only to realize that it was gone, the dried blood on the carpet being the only evidence that what just had happened hadn't just been a bad dream.


End file.
